


Falling right into your hands

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Clan, M/M, Shy Liam, leader zayn, smut?, young Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession





	Falling right into your hands

Liam was having his daily walk, Harry and Louis tagged along with him, he got to know them better in the last three months, they're boys his age except Louis is two years older but shhhhh nobody knows that.  
Having conversations on lunch sometimes.  
They layed on the ground when they got tired.  
Harry and Louis started snogging and Liam blushed so hard. Louis was grinding on Harry who was sucking on his neck . And the signs of shock were obvious on his face.  
"What Liam never done that with Zayn?" Louis said teasing.  
"N-No, I didn't" he said sitting legs crossed playing with dirt.  
Both Louis and Harry said "What???" at the same time  
"Are you serious?" Louis sat infront of him.  
"It's been three months" Harry started  
"And everyone knew you're going to be his since the first day he brought you".

"And we all assumed something happened already between you too, sleeping in the same bed, how could you resist him this long!" Louis said

"I'm- I wasn't ready for anything more" Liam said in a low voice.  
"More.. As in more than what?" Louis asked.  
"More than. Uhm. Kissing?" Liam smiled sheepishly.

"Lord! And I know by kissing you didn't mean the way me and Harry was"  
Liam nodded.  
"How did Zayn waited this long and not go for another boy, and let me tell you a lot of boys in our clan would die to have just a kiss from him"

Could Zayn leave him because of this and taking another boy? He felt so jealous that he blurted out with out thinking  
"How can I show him that I want him?"  
"That changed your mind so quickly ha Liam?" Louis laughed.

He spent an hour with Louis and Harry telling lots of things making him blush most of the time.

And he was so determined not to lose Zayn to anyone else, he only known him for four months but he have been nothing. But nice and caring he treated Liam so gently. And Liam feels so much for him. And Zayn? he thinks Zayn feels for him too, waiting this long for him. But he could get sick of waiting right?

**

When Zayn came back that night. From hunting with his men, He hugged Liam like he always do. But what changed is that the person who's face tucked in his neck started kissing a line up his neck till he got to his lips.  
They kissed before. Actually the only thing they've ever done is kissing.  
Liam licked the seam of Zayn's lips. He opened his mouth, not believing the boy infront of him, the kiss was different than what he's used to from Liam.  
Liam wrapped is arms around his neck, kissing him all tongue and so passionate. He led them to bed. They were on their sides, Liam pushed him and he saw that coming because he's not ready for more and this was surely enough progress for the night, but Liam was pushing and lifting a leg so he can straddle him, he went back to kissing him and started grinding, and Zayn didn't see that coming! Moaning into Liam's mouth biting o his Lip, he held his face to stop Liam from kissing him "Liam"  
"What are you doing babe ?"  
Liam sat still straddling him "um, kissing you?" He looked sheepish.  
"You know what I mean" Zayn lifted an eyebrow.  
"D-don't you want this?" Liam asked in a more of a whisper.  
"I do babe, you know that" Zayn said rubbing his thumbs in circles on Liams hips.  
"But what changed your mind I'm feeling this isn't you! Tell me" Zayn completed.

He sat up holding Liam who was still straddling him with a hand on his back the other holding his cheek looking into his eyes "talk to me"  
"Idontwantyoutoleavemeforanotherboy"  
"What? Speak slower babe"  
"I don't want you to leave me for another boy" and he went to pull off of him. But Zayn held him.  
"Hey,Hey where are you going, I'm not leaving you for anyone. What made you think that?"  
"Harry and Louis" he whispered.  
"Those bastards, I'm going to.."  
"Don't, it's. It's me, they only stated that it's weird you've waited and that you could go for another boy as a partner and become official, I just got jealous at the thought"

Zayn smiled with a slight smirk. "Jealous ha?" Liam covered his face with both hands.  
Zayn laughed out loud and hugged him so tight.  
"I'll be here with you even if it takes a life time it doesn't matter babe ok?, I like you and I might be falling for you, can't imagine my days with out you now, and I definitely can't imagine me with someone else, or you with someone else!" He kissed his curls.  
And Liam lifted his face holding that stupid smile, face red. And kissed him just as passionate as before. Zayn laid them down and turned them so he was on top.  
"Can I try something tonight?" He asked panting.  
Liam nodded.  
Zayn went back to kissing him, and started palming him through the material. And Liam started moaning filthily. Zayn Pulled the material and Liam's face went red.  
He kissed his neck as he started stroking his cock that was fully hard right now grinding his own cock on Liam's thigh. He started working him faster and had to kiss Liam again to swallow his loud moans. And he came so hard that everything went white.  
"What was that?" he said in a whisper, he was so high on his orgasm.  
"Liked that?" Zayn asked with a chuckle.  
"Yeah,yeah I did" he said shyly.  
he yawned.  
"Let's sleep" Zayn said.  
"What about you?.. Did you" Liam asked  
And Zayn grinned at him holding Liam's hand at his crotch and the material was soaked.  
Liam wrinkled his nose. "That must feel uncomfortable"  
Zayn chuckled "Yeah,Li it does"  
He went and took all his clothes off.  
And now was completely naked and Liam was all blushing again.  
"Aren't you going to pull your shirt off? I already saw.." Zayn smirked.  
Liam cut him off "okay, okay" cause he knows he's aiming to make him blush even more he can tell from that stupid smirk. he went and pulled it off pullling the sheets to cover him quickly while Zayn Laughed out loud.


End file.
